


Swan Song

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [43]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dol Amroth, Gen, Third Age, farewell, the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Prince of Dol Amroth takes leave of the Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swan Song

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2007: Honorable Mention – Genres: Drama: Gondor Drabble

Footprints ran along the night-dark beach, slowly erased by the encroaching tide. Sea-breeze obliterated any sound but the mournful hooting of a lone swan.

The Prince stood at the water’s edge, spume-capped surf caressing his bare feet. The wind, fresh with the tang of brine and wet sand, teased his hair, glinting silver in the moonlight.

He watched the restless Sea, trying to imprint its elusive essence on his soul: familiar and unknowable, violent and soothing by turns.

Tomorrow he would ride against Orcs fleeing from their Wars with the Dwarves.

He knew he would never return to the Sea.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “...the War of the Dwarves and Orcs was fought in the Misty Mountains (2793-9), of which only rumour came south, until the Orcs fleeing from Nanduhirion attempted to cross Rohan and establish themselves in the White Mountains. There was fighting for many years in the dales before that danger was ended.” (RotK, Appendix A I (iv))  
> \- In PoMe, Part One, VII, The House of Dol Amroth, it is said of the sixteenth Prince of Dol Amroth (2709-2799) that he died in battle, or in another version, that he was slain by Orcs. I have taken the liberty to combine the two versions.  
> \- Partly inspired by Chapter 8 of “Passages” by Isabeau of Greenlea, to be found on TFF.
> 
>  
> 
> _05.05.07 B-Drabble for RiverOtter, who was interested in stories about Dol Amroth in any age._


End file.
